


Little Talks

by Little_Guy



Series: How to raise your bitty [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bitty Slim, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Razz is... trying, Supportive sibling, Things Get Better, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: “I CAN’T HIDE YOU THERE,” He says it softly even as the font shrinks before his eyes. Heads back to tuck around the bundle that is his little brother. Sometimes being a skeleton made grief worse. Fonts were visible, they were named after them, could see them, manipulate them. “I WON'T LEAVE YOU. I JUST CAN’T LET YOU HIDE THERE.”
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: How to raise your bitty [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Little Talks

Slim hasn’t stopped shuddering. He’s shaky and his breathing is uneasy. Razz is… uncertain of what he could really do in a situation such as this. Comfort was never his specialty. He had eased out while living with the smaller monster. But that did not equate into understanding how to deal with… well, whatever this is.

With a swallow he drapes the blanket that Edge had made for the smaller skeleton without touching him. Slim had jerked away from him like a scared doe when he’d picked him up from the blue bean bag’s place. His font had  _ screamed  _ at him pleading and desperate and unable to be understood as soon as he’d seen Razz’s face. It didn’t sit well with him. Slim had never… he’d never done something like that, he always trusted Razz even for some rather silly things. Like remembering to pick up some stickers from the store for his tiny sketchbooks or that they needed milk  _ for strong bones cap’in! How else will i grow? _

So this was unprecedented. An odd thing that he  _ knew  _ the bean bag had a part it— Comic loved to play the fool but Razz was well aware of the heat he packed into his gazes, the anger that warped his words, of the  _ desperation  _ that his font leaked like a broken faucet— the other skeleton had done something. He’d get the truth out of him soon… for now though.

“I WILL… BE BACK SOON,” with a soft pat on the table a few inches away from Slim’s curled form his soul throbs. This was his little brother. Somehow Razz had failed him— why did he even let them  _ meet? _ He out of them all knew just how testy Comic could get with the rest of them but Slim had been so excited. Said that the card game he’d enjoyed with Red and the others some weeks ago was  _ nice. _ So, he’d organized a meeting. A small gathering while he finished up a small errand. It was a foolish decision; one he would not let happen again. “SIT TIGHT I,” he would what? Fix this? “I, WILL RETURN SHORTLY.”

His little brother doesn’t even look at him an unsteady shake to his shoulders as he forces a nod. It was odd seeing him so quiet. They had made such progress! Slim was opening up! He was joking. Slim had been  _ smiling  _ more. They had even discussed what he might like to do for the upcoming holiday and Slim had been bright as the lanterns he talked so exuberantly of. Razz hoped— deep down, full of care and worry and  _ hurt _ that the tiny monster would still want to. That whatever the fucking bean bag did, didn’t rip away his interest in exploring the world still— that they could still enjoy the event with other others. Sans Comic now of course… he wouldn’t punish the bean bag’s younger brother if he wanted to join.

Comic though. Razz would twist his spine like a pretzel if he so much as showed up on their doorstep. 

His magic pulses at his joints, blasters sporting knives for teeth and words full of venom as he walks away. The creak of the house urging him to go back; to offer  _ comfort, safety, retribution. _ Willing it all away he keeps his hand steady as he dials a number he’s used more these past few months than he’d used when he’d first moved here like the others.

At least his voice doesn’t crack when he speaks. Razz was strong. He could be strong while Slim needed him. Even if he didn’t feel it. “BLUE,” he was the best at this after all. Had talked about Rus going through something like this.

“OH!” It’s as vibrant as ever even with the tint of exhaustion. Razz can see it now, the straightening of his posture as he prepares for whatever it is that he’s going to be bugged for. “IT’S NOT OFTEN YOU CALL BY YOURSELF,” clearly he could tell that there was no excited pacing from Slim. There’s the shuffle of fabric, “WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?”

He hesitates sneaking a glance to the living room claws carefully curled so that he doesn’t snap the cord. “I HAVE AN URGENT NEED FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE.” That was acceptable. 

The rush of air from Blue’s side makes him shuffle. He was  _ worried!  _ This was new! Razz was terrible and ruled the guard with an iron fist but this was  _ not  _ something he was prepared for. 

“RAZZ,” he winces. They all had some certain aspects that wouldn’t be changed regardless of the universe. The ability to sound pissed off and ready to shoot at the drop of the hat was one of them. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY  _ URGENT?  _ I NEED SPECIFICS! THAT ISN’T SIMPLY A SENTENCE ONE DROPS!”

“IT’S COMPLICATED,” where did his silver tongue go? His unwavering snark? All of it crumbled into dust as soon it came to something he didn’t understand. “SLIM IS… COULD YOU JUST COME HERE?”

for a brief frightful moment he thinks that Blue hung up— that  _ he didn’t give a shit about them _ — despite always encouraging Razz to open up more. To  _ trust  _ the rest of them a little more.  _ You don’t have to deal with things alone Razz. _

“OKAY.” It’s quieter than usual abs Razz’s sockets squeeze shut. Grip deceitfully light around the phone. “I’LL BE RIGHT THERE. GO SIT WITH HIM EVEN IF YOU’RE NOT SURE HOW TO HELP. BEING CLOSE CAN HELP.”

The line falls dead no doubt Blue changing and grabbing at a speed that could give light a run for its money.

With an unsteady suck of air Razz makes his way back to the living room feeling far too small I’m the face of whatever it is that’s bothering the smaller monster. He was supposed to be great. Able to deal with any threat that came at the monsters.

He looks at his hands. He couldn't face something that didn’t have physical form. 

“I’M…” mouth feeling full of ash, Razz looks at his charge. “I’M SORRY.” Slim barely twitches head tucked into his blanket as his font quiets first just a moment. Still ruptured and broken but it flits about Razz’s head. 

_ i— sorry, can— hurts. Dont! Can’t— stop _

It wasn’t a true sentence choppy as it is but at least Slim was trying to communicate. It had been a silent noise when he’d first saw Razz’s face once he went to pick him up. Comic had looked serene. As if he couldn’t bring himself to care at all about the distressed monster— he didn’t not that Razz thought about it.

Comic never cared about any of them. Caught up in only how he and his brother were doing; the rest of them didn’t matter. Couldn’t hope to pass through the bubble that Comic had formed.

Razz wasn’t sure he wanted to. That any of them should.

“BLUE WILL BE HERE SOON,” the font seems to weep Slim burrowing himself deeper. “HE’LL HELP… HE IS MORE EXPERIENCED THAN MYSELF.”

_ Please, no— I, don’t go! No, alone _

The chuckle he lets out is soft, the worry mixed with the fondness in the way he thinks only an older sibling could do— he was an older sibling now wasn’t he? Not just Slim’s captain for a guard he would never really be in. Far too small. Not a real need for a guard except in appearances. Razz is an older sibling now first and foremost. None of the others mentioned how much it would hurt— and his soul constricts. “I WON’T LEAVE.”

The font settles. The warbling quieting as words get tossed around slowly starting to reconstruct themselves. Slowly. Nervously. Frightened. It tucks close to his rib cage pushing against the magic that protects Razz’s very self. 

  
  


“I CAN’T HIDE YOU THERE,” He says it softly even as the font shrinks before his eyes. Heads back to tuck around the bundle that is his little brother. Sometimes being a skeleton made grief worse. Fonts were visible, they were named after them, could see them, manipulate them. “I WON'T LEAVE YOU. I JUST CAN’T LET YOU HIDE THERE.”

It’s perhaps another handful of minutes before the urgent yet soft knocking Razz has come to associate with Blue sounds from the door. He doesn’t move from his place next to the table instead using a sliver of blue magic to open the door Blue huffing as if he’s just run a marathon.

Blue smile turns strained the creases of his sockets falling away as he moves to the table. Razz closes the door behind him silently staying close to Slim as another shiver wracks his tiny frame.

He’d make sure that Comic experienced the most elaborate of his traps. Nothing to dust him but the skeleton would feel some form of fear before the year ended, “ _ STOP  _ THAT!” Razz let’s out a hiss at the knock of magic against his elbow. “YOUR FONT CAN BE  _ SEEN!”  _

With a scowl he reigns it back in the lettering decreasing as he gets a better grip on his thoughts. His temper always did affect his font.

Blue nods at him, turning back to the smallest monster in the room, voice quieting in a way Razz has only seen him do when dealing with Rus, “would you like to talk about it?” With a bristle Razz’s mouth opens only to be stilled by the micro-sized words,

_ No… maybe. Parts. _

“Do you think you can use your words?” 

It’s the first peek Slim’s made outside of his cocoon pale light of his magic focusing on somewhere below Razz’s skull. Words still stilted and slow but Blue smiles in encouragement anyway. “you… you promise you won’t go… don’t want to be alone,”

Razz’s mouth catches the words unwilling to form as his magic spirals out of control settling over Slim’s frame like a beast. It’s so mangled. Maw creaking open with an odd croon as it settles head keeping the little monster propped up.

Blue beams at him eye lights bright, “That’s good Slim! See he isn’t going anywhere, you’re okay. The both of you.” Slim sinks back against the blaster and doesn't look even the slightest bit nervous as he curls close to possibly the most volatile of Razz’s arsenal. It makes his soul sing at the blatant amount of trust the little monster has in him. “What was it that you wanted to share? It’s okay if you changed your mind… we just want you to know that you’re safe here.” 

Slim heaves a breath fingers searching for purchase in the blaster next to him his frame falling slack once he finds something to hold. Gaze darting about in worry—  _ what if he was still here— _ he focuses on the door above the monsters’ heads. “bad thoughts.” He hiccups no tears falling but the sound apparent as he speaks. Wet. Startled. “ _ bad  _ thoughts. please don’t leave, I can be better ‘m sorry. I can do better,”

Blue’s smile falters his fingers wringing together. Pappy… he was fine with being touched. And he might’ve reached out in case it’d help but Razz’s blaster was focused on him, eye light blazing with magic as if  _ daring  _ him to try. So he stays locked in place, forcing his mouth to work. “You’re doing perfect—“ Slim’s soul flutters a  _ bright  _ speck of magic as his rib cage expands with a whimper so small in reality but sounding as loud as a gunshot. “— no one is going anywhere… see?” With a slow movement of his hand he motions to Razz the blaster inch by inch moving them closer. It was such a territorial thing; just like Razz. “You’re doing great, Slim. What are the bad thoughts?”

He sneaks another glance Razz’s way. “I, there were… hurt. Monsters were  _ hurt _ — I don’t want to, please don’t make me, I don’t want to be hurt anymore,”

The maw creaks open teeth barred as Slim stumbles to form something coherent. Magic focused solely on the intruder in their home. 

“Okay, okay!” Sweat beads at his skull as he lifts his hands palms facing as he tries another smile. Of course Razz’s blaster would pick up his shitty temper. “We don’t have to talk anymore if you don’t want to… why don’t you and your…” could he really call the blaster a friend? Well, he kind of had to right now he wasn’t going to call it a weapon in front of Slim. “friend go to the… the mural! Remember you were so excited about it you can show your friend that—”

He doesn’t even get to finish what he wanted to say before Razz’s blaster is toting the small skeleton away and if it was possible— and Blue is rapidly starting to consider that it  _ is _ — the thing gives him a dirty look. Waiting until both it and the softly sniffling Slim are gone Blue lets his head make contact with the table. “SO! WHO ARE WE TRACKING DOWN? IN A GRAND GESTURE JUSTICE!” he wonders if he sounds as tired as he feels.

“COMIC,” He groans. Of course. Why couldn’t they all just get along! They were all the older halves! They should be the ones taking responsibility instead of their younger siblings! Not that Blue was really being honest about everything either— but that's besides the point. “IT SEEMS THAT HE HAD SOME… CHOICE WORDS WITH SLIM. I BELIEVE THAT I WILL BE HAVING BONE SOUP SOON.” 

“NO! THERE WILL NOT BE A VIOLENCE UNDER OUR ROOFS! JUST BECAUSE COMIC IS... “ he grimaces thinking of a polite way to put it sending a scowl Razz’s way when he chuckles at Blue’s struggle. “OKAY FINE. COMIC IS RATHER TACTLESS. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU STOOP TO HIS LEVEL!”

“IS IT HIS LEVEL IF I LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND?”

“YES!” Razz could be so… so bullheaded! “ _ YOU  _ WILL STAY WITH SLIM. WE ARE TO LET HIM DEAL WITH THIS AS HE SEES FIT. HE DOES NOT WISH TO TALK THEN THAT IS WHAT WE WILL RESPECT. DO  _ NOT  _ FORCE HIM TOO— AND CONTROL YOUR BLASTER!” Razz laughs sounding more grounded the longer they talk. Well that was good. It was progress! The other monster had sounded rather distraught over the phone… it was unsettling. “REALLY AT LEAST MINE HAVE MANNERS! NOW SHOO, SHOO I WILL COOK. SLIM DESERVES A HEARTY MEAL AND TIME WITH HIS BROTHER!” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah so. i've always considered the Blasters kinda sentient. they just take on some characteristics of their wielder so... there's that. And Razz is probably going to pretzlize Comic at some point


End file.
